


So In Love With the Wrong One.

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [5]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Angst, Post dramatic stress, Prisoner Loki, sandbox love, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is prisoner No 1, hated by all of Asgard. Sjöfn  tries her best to move on once again from Loki...but nothing happens the way it should when The Mischievous Prince is involved. </p><p>This is a Thor Dark World Prelude. </p><p>Part 5 of:The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter.

To have him so close yet so far was the hardest part. He was in the same palace walls as she was but it was as if he was a ghost that she couldn’t see nor touch yet his presence was known. It was a tease to have the love of her life right below her in the dungeons but was kept from him by the word and force of the King. She had thought time and time again about running down there, fighting past the guards to just see him through that glass. Sjöfn would see him, more than likely at his desk reading his books. She wouldn’t have cared if he saw her as long as she got a glance of his pale skin and black unruly hair.  But she knew her thirst for him wouldn’t be quenched with just that, she knew she would want more, so it was better that she was kept from him.  She had told everyone that she had found the strength to let him go, promising her mother that she was no longer fixated on the disgraced once Prince.

* * *

Sjöfn laid in her bed cold empty bed, her eyes staring up at the high ceiling in the dark. It had been a month since she had went down there and seen him, she didn’t want to think about it but her kind found it’s way back to him every time.  Sjöfn let a tiny sigh and rubbed her neck, she let her hand fall to her breast.  She thought about his perfect marbled skin, she had always wondered why Loki had such smooth hairless skin. It made sense now, what she knew of Jotunns they didn’t have any body hair to speak of, she didn’t really mind it at all. Sjöfn missed the way his skin felt on hers. She let her fingers touch her nipples through her sheer white nightgown.  “Mmm.” She moaned, cursing herself for wanting him still.  

_“I do love these breasts of yours”_

She remembered him saying in a breathy tone as he touched her, licking her nipple then nibbling it ever so lightly. She didn’t want to think about him and his hands and they things they could do. Sjöfn bit her lips and tried not to touch herself but she lost, giving in to her urges. She slipped her hands lower, under the sheets and slowly pulling up her gown.

_“I will never grow tired of this cunt.”_

Sjöfn parted her petal like lips and rubbed in between her legs. Keeping her eyes closed she fantasized about him. She would do anything to feel his lips against hers, to taste his mouth. The feeling of him above her, his hands touching her greedily as she wiggled and writhed under him. Sjöfn rubbed her clit and spread her legs farther.

“Oh…Loki.” She moaned, feeling herself grow wet. Imagining him slipping his cock into her, and thrusting into her hard.

 _“You can’t get enough of me…”_

Sjöfn moved her fingers quicker, biting her lip and feeling her legs shutter. “Loki…” She moaned with a whisper wishing he could hear her. She wished her fingers were him, she wished he was deep inside of her, filling her as he had done time and time again.  She gasped feeling it build inside of her. She imagined that feeling of her pussy clenching around his length, she wanted to hear his low moan when he came. Thrusting deeply and clinching his teeth when he spilled his seed into her.  “Ahhhh! Loki!” She cried as she came hard.  Sjöfn let out an exhausted sigh and removed her hand from in-between her legs and signed, grabbing the sheets and flipping over on her side.  “Damn it.” She muttered to herself.

* * *

 

 Little did she know that under her room and many floors below that, at the bottom of the palace, Loki lay in bed in his brightly lit cell where he couldn’t hide in the dark from the things that he’s done. He rarely could escape into sleep, his mind constantly racing. And one very common subject of is insomniac driven thoughts were of her and even though he would like to think so he knew that not even she could find the pieces to put him back together that way he was. When he closed his eyes he saw the things haunted him after his fall, the creatures that he came into contact with were the things of nightmares and horrors.  He tried to close his eyes hoping that the walking thought of her would change into a dream once he had fallen asleep.

_“There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.”_

The Others voice said sounding as if his non-existent lips were right at his ear. He shook. Loki sat up and rubbed his forehead, looking around the empty cell not being able to shake the uncomfortable feeling.  He knew it was impossible that anyone could have been there; it wasn’t the first time he heard and saw things. He had come to terms with the fact that he was possibly losing his mind.  Loki knew he would wither away down there, driven insane by the bright lights and silence….

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, but it's coming ;)

In that white glass cell Loki had to face things about himself. He had thought a lot the past year but not like he did while in confinement. Loki had asked himself many times what would have happened if he hadn’t let go of the staff. He had wondered if Odin would have forgiven him, if it ended there.  Things wouldn’t have gone perfectly back to the way it was but he knew he wouldn’t have been in that cell. He was cornered there with his thoughts, one in particular gnawing at him. Asking himself did he truly wish for death when he let go? A suicidal thought had never crossed his mind, the act being so cowardice to him. He had come to the sickening conclusion that in that moment on the Bifrost he didn’t want to die, he simply couldn’t face Odin, ashamed that his father didn’t believe in him. That fact made him truly weak.

Loki let out a huff and rubbed his forehead his thoughts bringing him to her. Thinking about the scars on her delicate wrists. Cutting herself open because the grief was too much to bare, willing to fling herself out of the living world and damn her soul to Hel for all eternity. Sweet Sjöfn, whose hair smelt of spring blossoms and lips tasted of honey.  The woman he knew would never turn a blade on herself.  He had fanaticized about taking her innocence and purity and although she held on to it but he could see that some of it was gone now. A flower that would never fully bloom again, for it's stems were cut, leaving it in a stagnate, beautiful yet closed state.

There were only two things in all of The Nine that Loki regretted, what his actions had done to Sjöfn and what they had done to his mother.  It was obvious that even with all he had done, The Queen still loved as if he was a son. He knew she was the only reason he still drew breath. He didn’t feel bad for things he had done, although he knew they had been horrible things and thoughts from the deepest darkest places inside of him. The Midgardians that had died meant very little to him, only amounting to something because their deaths bothered the hearts of the last two people that cared about him.  He had never planned on exterminating the humans, he did fully intended on ruling them with the same iron fist that Odin had with his own enemies. The ones that died were simply casualties of war, nothing more nothing less. His wants had been simple, he was a right full king and felt he deserved a throne, he wasn’t asking for all of The Nine he wanted one rock to rule. He was well aware that he wasn’t fully in his right mind while he had the scepter but he did know those were his true wants.

* * *

 

Sjöfn pulled her hand back while holding the end feathers of her arrow. She narrowed her eyes and then closed her left one, trying to line herself up with the target. She pulled back a little farther before letting it go, she was off, not even close to a bulls eye. Sjöfn let out a huff and rolled her eyes; maybe that was enough for today. 

“Lost focus I see.” She heard from across training yard of the palace grounds, she looked up to see Lady Sif walking towards her.

“Yes, I did.” Sjöfn said rubbing her shoulder. The two women walked along the sparkling courtyard back towards the entrance of the palace. Sjöfn removed her white leather gloves; Sif glanced down at the scars on her friend’s wrists. It hadn’t been that long ago since her friend had tried to fling herself out of existence.

“How are you?” Sif asked her fellow maiden, watching Sjöfn undo her long curly hair from the thick braid it was in.

“Checking up on me?” Sjöfn said with a smile.

“Yes, I guess I am. I’m you’re friend am I not?” Sif asked.

“Yes, you are.” Sjöfn said as they entered the palace.

“It’s just since _he_ got back you’ve been a little distant.”

“If you’re worried about me slicing my self open again I won’t.” Sjöfn assured as they reached the high balcony, Sjöfn laid her bow and arrows down on one of the loungers and plopped down lookin at the fire pit in the middle.

“Glad to hear.” Sif paused for a moment and looked away. “I couldn’t stand it if you did it again.” Sjöfn looked up at her friend and shifted slightly in her seat.

“Sif, what happened when I was out of it?” Sjöfn asked, she had never inquired before she had always wondered what took place after. Sif let out sigh and folded her arms. “We were walking down the hall, me and Thor. We had been drinking and we’re talking about…everything….”

* * *

 

_“It was strange…” Thor spoke to Sif as they walked down the corridor._

_“I can’t believe she kissed you.” She said looking over at him._

_“It wasn’t just a simple kiss, it was the saddest thing I ever felt. And the pathetic thing is I didn’t even push her away.” Thor said looking down._

_“You’re hurting too, you lost your brother and your mortal….” Sif said, trying to comfort him. “You’ll make room for the pain and so will she, it’ll get better.” Her words were interrupted by yelling coming from another hall, Thor and Sif exchanged quick glances and took off to see what all of the commotion was. She saw the expression on Thor’s face when he saw the door to Loki’s chambers open and a guard running in._

_“What is the meaning of this!?” Thor yelled running towards the room but he stopped dead when he saw the guards out of the golden doors, and in one of their arms was Sjöfn’s limp body._

_“Oh my Gods!” Sif gasped, looking upon the site. Sjöfn’s grey dress was stained with blood, her head tilted to one side, her mouth partly open. The other guard held her arms above her head, trying to stop the forces of gravity from draining her. The slits across her wrist were, far from clean cuts. Neither of them asked what happened, it was obvious, Thor simply yanking Sjöfn’s dead weighted body from the guard’s arms. Him and Sif taking off running for the healing room, leaving drips of blood on the marble floor._

* * *

Sjöfn looked up at Sif, who had her arms folded her head turned away from her friends eyes.

“I had to be the one to tell your mother that you tried to kill yourself.” She spoke.

“Do you know what that was like?” Sif said, her tone serious and chastising. Sjöfn

regretted even asking about it. “Your father had seen it all happen, he saw you cut yourself open but he couldn’t leave his post to stop you.” Sjöfn didn’t speak for she had nothing to say, there was no words she could utter that would make what she did alright. She wouldn’t try to reason with what she did mouths ago. Her actions weren’t of a person who was in a sane state of mind. She could explain to Sif that the pain in her heart was like a white-hot poker impaling her deeper and deeper by the day.  That she didn’t do it because she wanted to be with him in the afterlife, condemn herself to Hel to be with him.  It was something else that she couldn’t even justify.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long.

 

Loki looked at the ‘new’ books he just received; he frowned when he realized that he had read most of them already. But he stopped when he came to another Midgardian novel. Like The Grate Gatsby before it, he knew who was the owner of it. _Les Liaisons Dangereuses._ Loki ran his hand along the spine of the soft covered book, he could tell it wasn’t old she more than likely acquired it only a few years ago. He lifted it and smelt one of the pages; her scent of blossoms was all over it. He smiled at the simple fact that she had snuck him another novel, something so simple meant she hadn’t forgotten about him. Loki sat down on the floor of his cell and flipped through the novel. He let out a chuckle when he realized that there was a pattern to the novels that she had sent him, holding some kind of connection to their relationship, a memory that they both shared.

* * *

 

Sif’s arms were hooked around Sjöfn’s as they walked down the hall. Dressed in their best gowns, and flower crowns for the Ostara festival, it was a time of renewal, re-emergence, rejoicing and most of all fertility.  It was commonplace for the younger Asgardians to use the festival for finding some sort of courtship; consequently, most Asgardian children wore conceived during Ostara. Sjöfn looked around, feeling the sting of bitterness bite through her, seeing all of the possible couples. Sif gripped her hand tightly and looked at her friend.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll meet someone.” Sif smiled.

“Same for you,” Sjöfn spoke as they entered the main hall that was amply decorated for the event.

“Oh please, you know I don’t have time for men,” Sif said, her eyes glancing through the crowed over to Thor. Normally Sjöfn would have made a remark about her looks towards the prince but Sif noticed that Sjöfn didn’t speak, her eyes down on the floor. It had been the first large celebration since everything had happened and Sjöfn hadn’t been around this many of her peers since Thor’s debacle of a coronation. She was uneasy, subconsciously grabbing at her wrist, in a reaction to cover up her scars although they were hidden by her rose gold cuff bracelets.  She knew she had to assimilate her self back into Asgardian society eventually, and this seemed no better time after all this Ostara was the time for rebirth.

* * *

 

Sjöfn put another glass of wine to her lips; she had quite a few of them already and smiled to her self. Sitting on one of the many ornate benches, escaping out side to get some fresh air from the warm main hall that was crowded. The alcohol was fluttering through her causing her mood to lift.

“My lady is this seat open?” She heard a man's voice ask. Sjöfn looked up to see him; he was the man that had watched her many times when she was practicing her archery. She had come to know that his name was Alfar, he was a warrior a handsome one at that.

“Yes,” Sjöfn said finishing off her wine and scooting over. He looked over at her with his brown eyes and smoothing his brunette curly locks. They didn’t speak at first, Sjöfn picked up the folded hand fan from her lap and flicked it open and fanning herself off.

“Interesting thing.” He said looking at it.

“Oh, this?” She asked looking down at the baby blue ornate fan that had a mother of pearl sticks that held the fabric and lace in place. “It’s an antique Midgardian accessory. “It was a little souvenir from a masked ball taking place in Paris that I had begged the Princes in accompanying me to a long time ago.” She said looking at the fan and smiling at the memory and how much fun they had even for a few hours they had been on Midgard two hundred and some odd years ago. Loki had found it silly and ridiculous but had gone down there to simply please his new lover's interest for the Midgardians.

“Very interesting,” Alfar said with a smile looking over at her. “But I think you mean ‘Prince’.” His words were like a rock in her gut, she swallowed hard but contained to fan her self off with poise.

“No, Princes, more than one is what I meant.” Sjöfn smiled crossing her legs under her gown and shifting slightly.

“You can’t mean that.” He chuckled smugly to her, she remembered Sif speaking of him and how he was known for his brawn and possibly being more egotistical then Thor had once been, that fact was obvious in that moment. Sjöfn closed her fan and looked over at him.

“Yes, I do mean it. Loki at the time was a son of Asgard and thus when speaking in past tense he was a prince.” She said her voice catching on a mix of emotions that she was trying hard to control but the wine was making it rather difficult. He shook his head and snickered putting his hand up slightly.

“Please my Lady lets not talk about such a thing.” He spoke, his tone sounded patronizing, even thought it might not have been meant to be. But his words obviously had a poison behind them.

“A _thing_?” She asked raising her eyebrow and turning to look at him.

“He is of Jotunheim after all.” That was enough; Sjöfn couldn’t hold her tongue any longer.

“How dare you…” She hissed, she couldn’t believe his audacity.  He smiled again and this one spoke of the momentousness of his ego.

“I’m sorry, My Lady. I didn’t know you were still in love with him not after all he had done. I wouldn’t figure you for a fool.” He reached and went to touch her thigh, in the middle of inhaling another breath to speak some more but his words were cut off by her hand swiftly punching him in the side of his face. He was caught off guard by her surprisingly effective swing that knocked him back and off of the bench. Sjöfn got to her feet and looked down upon him.

“Did you really think by insulting him you were going to get me to lift my skirt to you and fall into your lap?” She asked, her sweet voice harsher than usual, it rarely took on such a tone. “If you thought then you are far dimmer then they said you were.” Alfar dabbed his mouth to see that he was bleeding from her strike, he was. “You disrespect me and my close friend again, and we’ll settle this little dispute as warriors do, and I know that you recall that my aim with a bow is very, _very_ good.” And with that Sjöfn walked away, flipping open her hand fan again and leaving him in the garden looking like the moron that he was.

* * *

_“I can’t believe you talked me in to coming here all for a silly ball.” Loki uttered as the stood in an isolated corner of the ballroom. Sjöfn smiled as she watched him take a sip of the pale yellow drink in his glass and make a face. “Ugh, what is this?” putting on a look disgust._

_“They call it champagne.” She snickered._

_“Well whatever it is it’s horrid.” He spoke dropping the glass on the floor carelessly the shatter causing some of the Earthlings to look over at them._

_“It’s called a masquerade for a reason.” She said with a smile._

_“You don’t seriously want me to wear something so silly as that?’ He smiled pointing at her white mask that covered her eyes.  Loki glanced over to see a few Midgardians looking at them and whispering them. “Why do they keep looking at us?” He whispered, Sjöfn glanced over and shook her head._

_“They are wondering what I’m doing here.” She said pointing at her exposed dark skin._

_“Ah yes, I forgot the humans are so stupid to believe that our color has anything to do with who they are inside. Honestly, I don’t see why you like these little creatures, they are ignorant.”  Sjöfn rolled her eyes._

_“Yes, yes, they do have their faults but so do we.” She said. Loki chuckled and shook his head looking down at her cleavage that were housed very well in that Midgardian dress and corset._

_“No, we do not…. we’re perfect….” He whispered in her ear. “I will say one thing, they do know how to play up a woman’s assets. “ He mused running his hand down her waist, liking the feel of her body tightly bound._

_“These garments look rather nice on you too.” She smiled running he hand along his waistcoat with lavish embellishments. They both looked over when they heard Thor let out a laugh, obviously surrounded by willing beautiful women. Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brothers hold on anything with a quim in between its legs. He turned his attention back to Sjöfn watching her breast rise and fall with each breath she took. He leaned in and ghosted his lips along the curve of her neck._

_“When we return home, I’m going to rip this dress off of you and fuck you so hard, you’ll forget your own name and all of this silly ball.” His words hot in her ear, running his hand slipping up her gown and down her thigh. “Hum…but you can leave these stockings on…I do like them.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there would be smut, I promise it's coming soon. I'm waiting for the next Thor Dark World trailer to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter....and there is a surprise for Sjöfn....

Loki sat there in silence at his desk, the only noise being the scratching sound of his quill against the pages of his journal. He had taken up writing down his thoughts, it was either that or taking to himself and he knew the latter would make him appears more deranged then he already knew he was. So he simply wrote. Knowing that his words would more than likely never see the light of day nor would be seen by eyes that weren’t his own, but it helped with the solicitude.

He described in detail where he had wandered for that year in-between his fall and attack on Earth. Getting lost in the seediest darkest of places the galaxy had to offer. How he had been aware that Thano’s and the scepter manipulating his mind and violating it, yanking out the most sacred of memories and twisting them. Pulling out Sjöfn’s sweet airy voice and making her the tone in his head, saying things she would never. His rage, self loathing and insanity took it’s from in a bastardization shade of her. The scepter would make him dream in detail what he wanted to see and hear.

* * *

_“Loki…” He heard her voice, he was well aware she was not there and was realms away, but he swore he felt her breath against his ear. He opened his eyes to a visual phantom manifested by the power the staff had. He saw her standing in front of him, her lower body only covered with a sash, her perfect breast exposed, barefoot with a crown of flowers and swanfeathers. She held a vine of grapes lazily in her hand. She smiled at him, it wasn’t her normal expression that was filled with her usual delicate whimsy. This was wicked, not like anything he had seen from her in reality. She walked towards him not caring about the green grapes that dropped from the vine as she moved. She slipped into his lap and plucked one of the plump fruits and stuck it in his mouth. “You’re doing such a good job, my King.” She cooed, nuzzling her face into his neck. Loki swallowed the sour grape and smelt her, she didn’t smell of flowers or harsh sunlight that lingered on her flesh but rather she had the scent of static._

_“This isn’t real.” He uttered, causing Sjöfn pulled away from the crook of his neck and looked at him. He was put off my the bright blue color of her eyes…_

_“Of course I’m real.” She spoke, feeding him another grape and taking a bite of one as well, allowing the juice to drip from her lips and onto her bare breast. “You can feel me can’t you?” She asked wiggling her hips on him, causing him to slightly buck under her, causing her to chuckle. “You need to hurry, you need to rule this realm because I miss you…” She said to him, moving her hips again causing him to slightly moan. “Did you mean it?” Loki bit back another groan at the feeling of her hips rocking against him._

_“What?”_

_“About making me your Queen, you could have anyone you want.” She pouted. Loki cupped her chin tightly and made her look at him, forgetting about the manipulation and thinking in that moment that she really was there in his lap._

_“Of course.” He said, his voice low._

_“You’d do anything for me, right?” She asked raising her eyebrow._

_“You question your king?” His words causing her to let out a breathy laugh, she lifted his hand that held the scepter and licked the sharp edge, trailing her tongue along the blade softly. Loki moved the blade away quickly purposely causing it to nick the tip of her tongue causing the red blood to drip onto her lips. Loki quickly leaned up and kissed her deeply, tasting the salt of her blood and loving it._

_“Mmm.” He moaned before pulling away, licking his lips._

_“Loki, fuck me.” She moaned rubbing herself on him vigorously, and running her hands through his black hair. He let out an audible hiss at her words and grabbed her forward and suckling on her breast, slightly nibbling on the pert numb and fondling the other. He knew he was dreaming and that the warm feeling on his crotch wasn’t really her but he ignored it that fact wanting to be lost in-between her wet warmth that was like a inviting bath. Her hands worked on the laces of his pants and she quickly lifted up to allow his cock to be freed. Gripping it tightly, stroking it along its full length before quickly impaling herself on it, slamming down on his rock hard cock. Loki let out a growl; throwing his head back and feeling his eyes roll back into his head. Painfully enjoying the slick feeling of her tight quivering sugary cunt that was consuming his rod. Loki grabbed her hips and trusted into her violently, watching her breast bounce with each buck of his hips…_

* * *

Loki dropped his quill the memory of the fantasy he had been writing was too much. He looked over to the glass door of his cell to see no one. Loki feverously yanked at the laces to his pants, the feeling of his erection against his letter pants growing extremely uncomfortable. He looked down at his pale cock, before salivating into palm and stroking himself, rubbing the tip with his thumb quickly before stroking himself. He leaned back in his chair and bit his lip, slipping his other hand into his trousers and cuffing his balls. He wished it wasn’t his hand but rather possibly her mouth or even better her cunt that felt like home. Loki felt his stomach twitch, as he grew close. Loki moaned licking his lips. “Fuck…” he clenched his eyes shut tightly feeling his cock twitch and shutter in his grip as he spilled his seed into his palm. Loki panted feeling a few strands of his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat.

* * *

 

She had been in the library near about all day, trying to find more books to send down to him, but out of all of the books she couldn’t find one that she thought he would like. So she had to look back into her personal collection. Sjöfn walked down the hall marble and golden halls. She felt good even though she was had too much meed the night before. She noticed the looks from the other maidens she was sure it was because everyone knew that she had threated Alfar, gossip did travel quick in the palace. Sjöfn came to the door of the queen’s lounge room; the two guards posted outside stepped aside and let her enter. Frigga looked up from her glass and metal desk to see Sjöfn,

“My queen.” Sjöfn said bowing.

“Ah, I see you’ve brought more books.” Frigga said with a smile as Sjöfn bounded lightly towards her desk.

“Yes, I have.” She spoke lightly all be it feeling suddenly a little ill from last night. “I know you won’t have the guards send him any new books for a while but I was feeling so positive this morning.” Sjöfn beamed. The queen chuckled at the young woman.

“And would you punching that young warrior in his mouth last night have anything to do with your good mood?” the queen asked, Sjöfn smiled and laughed.

“Oh he’s lucky that’s all he got.” Her words causing the queen to chuckle, Sjöfn looked down at the books and smiled. “I hope he’s never read these.” She said running her finger down the spine of ‘Paradise Lost’ and looking at the cover of ‘Oedipus Rex’

“Do you even own any Asgardian books?” The queen asked watching her put the two thick novels down on her desk. She picked up the first one and flipped through it, it was a very old copy, she could tell.

“Of course I do.” Sjöfn smiled. “But he’s read almost all of the I own. I’m simply trying to burden his spectrum.” Sjöfn said, before putting her hand over her mouth. She felt the ill feeling return. Frigga looked up at her with concern. “I’m sorry, must have been the wine and mead from last night.” The queen got up and walked around her desk to Sjöfn and looked at her. Her blue eyes searching her, with scrutiny.

“When did you go down to see Loki?” Frigga asked, Sjöfn blinked at the question.

“I’d say two months ago, it hasn’t been that long…feels longer…” The maiden spoke, confused at why she was asking.

“And when was the last time you bled?” The queen asked, Sjöfn felt her face blush at the question.

“Well, just last…” She stopped suddenly. “Oh…Gods….”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be triggering to some.

“You have to do something about it.” Her mother’s words crashed into her feeling like they punched a gaping hole in her chest. Sjöfn looked down and tightened her fist at her words.

“It?” Sjöfn uttered.

“Yes, dear it’s not right it’ll be half frost giant,” Snotra said kneeling in front of her daughter and looking up at her. “You don’t want that thing growing in you.” She said taking her child’s hand. Sjöfn wrinkled her brow at her mother’s cold words regarding the innocent child.

“Thing….” She hissed lowly, “I’m so sick of people saying that to me…” Her mother searched her face, finding the love that she still had for Loki written all over her expression.

“I thought you said you didn’t love him anymore.” Her mother questioned.

“You expected me to turn my emotions off at the blink of an eye? And you disgrace your own grandchild?” Sjöfn cut defensively yanking her hands away from her mothers and touching her stomach. Snotra let out a broken sigh as she looked at her pained daughter.

“I could only give it half of my love, I could never love the half that is him.” She confessed, Sjöfn knew her mother wasn’t the type to mince words she was always honest about her feelings, which was part of her wisdom.

“Well, I’m sorry, mother. You’ll have to live with yourself knowing that you feel that way about your own grandchild because I’m keeping him or her.” Sjöfn said, her tone stern and unshaken at her choice. She saw the expression on her mother's face, it wasn't disgusting, but rather spoke of disappointment for her daughter's decision.

* * *

 

Sjöfn had known she was pregnant with Loki’s child for a month, and somehow everyone in the palace walls knew she was as well, even though she wasn’t showing yet. The rumor spread like wildfire, that she was carrying ‘The Traders’ offspring in her. Sjöfn saw the way members of the court looked at her; she knew the things they were thinking. Loki was hated for Thor getting banished, leading the Frost Giants into Asgard and of course New York.  The hushed whispers that she heard down the hall bothered her at first; bring her to the point of tears when she heard things about how she was carrying the child of a monster in her womb.

 

_The Frost Kings Bastard_

 

She knew how her mother felt about her decision to keep it her father, of course, voiced his opinion, but it wasn’t the same as her mothers thought on the matter. Heimdall had with all of his gifts could see that little one inside of his daughter, growing bigger every day. Even though he was not rather happy at the fact that it was Loki’s child he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but love for it. For he loved his daughter and anything that she could create.

Sjöfn rested her hands on her stomach as she walked with Thor in the gardens. Enjoying the smells of air and the light on her skin. Thor looked over at her, he didn’t think that she could be any more beautiful than she had been previously but he was wrong.

“You look so happy,” Thor said to her, running his fingers through his golden hair.

“I am,” Sjöfn answered.

“You and my mother both.”  He added with a chuckle, it was true Frigga was most excited about the child.

“Oh, yes. She might be more eager them I am.” Sjöfn smiled. “She misses him, same as I do and now…we’ll have a piece of him.” She spoke.

“Have you thought about what you’ll tell it?” Thor asked trying his best to sooth the topic, it was only a matter of time before the child knew what its father had done and why he wasn’t in its life. Sjöfn paused for a moment letting out a heavy sigh.

“I’ll tell _him_ the truth.” She said her voice calm. “We all know what keeping the truth hidden did to Loki. If he had known his true parentage then I don’t think any of this would have happened.” Thor let out a grunt at her words. “I will tell my son that he is half Jötun, but I will not teach him to hate himself due to actions of his father. What Loki did on Earth was horrible, twisted and sickening and I make no excuses for that but that isn’t all he is. He was a good man, brilliant, cunning, strong…” She paused and smiled. “My son will be the man that Loki couldn’t because of his own selfishness. And he will be proud to have the great Thor as his uncle.” She smiled glancing up at him.

“When did you become so smart?” Thor asked her pausing to admire the person his childhood friend became.

“I’ll have you know I was always smart.” She chuckled. “You’ve become quite capable yourself, my lord. Far from the selfish boy, you were not that long ago.”

“Watch it, you're still talking to a prince.” Thor laughed putting his arm around her shoulder, as they continued their stroll.

* * *

 

The pain had ripped Sjöfn from her dreams, of him and her and their child. The images of his smiling lips as he looked down upon his newborn was replaced with her dimly lit room as her eyes bolted open at stabbing pain. She sat up quickly and pulled the sheets off of her, she didn’t see anything put the pain wouldn’t subside. Something was wrong; she knew it and she needed to get to the healers. Sjöfn got out of bed as quickly as she could; as soon as she stood she felt a warm rush between her legs. Sjöfn pulled up her gown and felt it looking down at her hand seeing thick bright red blood covering it. Sjöfn let out a screech and stumbled towards the door. Trapped in her panic not able to see behind the distorted view of her teary eyes, holding her stomach as the blood dripped down her leg leaving a trail behind her.

“No. No. No.” She tried pushing the door open. “Help! Guards! Please anyone!” She yelled staggering in the empty corridor. Her bare feet slipping on the blood and falling to her knees, screaming in agony. She looked up to see two guards rushing towards her.  Picking her up and rushing her off to the healers, Sjöfn tried her best to stay conscious. Her mind wandering to the thought that this was her punishment for attempting to take her own life. She had wished for death once, wanting nothing but silence then when she had taken the blade and spilled worth on Loki’s bed. But now she wanted nothing but the promise of a bright life for her unborn…And now it seemed that Death would show her his icy dark comedy and his will to touch the ones he could in Asgard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up this part of the series, I'm sorry there wasn't that much Loki in this one but I had to do it like that for reasons of course. I'm sticking pretty close to the story line of the movieverse. I'm going to be writing my fan idea of what I think Dark World is going to be about next.  
> And yes, Loki and Sjöfn will have lots of contact in the next installment. Thank you to everyone who kept reading this fic, you guys are awesome :3


End file.
